


Mercenary Life

by Tressimir



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mercenaries, Friendship, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bloody battle, Yuuna has a conversation with her best friend in the mercenary brigade. AU practice, pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercenary Life

“Yuuna!” The call was enough to alert her to the danger behind her as she dispatched her current enemy. Whirling around, she lashed out with her blade at a devastating speed and cut down the bandit approaching her from behind. All around her, her fellow mercenaries clashed with the bandits in a haze of blood and steel, the sounds of battle, pain and death all around her.

When the battle was over the bandits were dead to a man, though at the cost of three of their own. As the senior members of the company buried their dead, one of the other muttered, “It never stops hurting, does it? To lose comrades-in-arms.”

“You’re right. That’s the risk we all take when we hire out our swords; every day could be our last.” Her words were clipped and terse as she walked away, intent on spending some time in solitude until it was time to sleep.

Yuuna sat on a rock beside the nearby river, casting pebbles into the flowing water idly when she heard a voice. “So here’s where you got to, Yuuna. Everyone’s worried about you, y’know?” The other girl sat down beside her, slinging her long white ponytail over her shoulder so as not to get it in the mud.

“Why did you become a mercenary, Labrys?” The silver-haired warrior asked after a period of silence.

Labrys considered her response for a few moments before stating, “I guess I just kinda fell into it. I didn’t have anywhere to go after the last war, but I was good with an axe and Aigis was a good archer, so we ended up joining the company.”

It was a sensible story, coming from her; she and her younger sister Aigis had been raised to fight, so it was only natural that they’d taken up jobs as hired soldiers. Yuuna sighed deeply and murmured, “I hope they’re alright. I haven’t seen my brother, Naoto, Yosuke or the others in years. Don’t even know where they are, honestly – that’s the main reason I became a mercenary myself, to maybe find them one day. They were all good fighters, so maybe they’re doing the same thing.”

A comforting hand came to rest on her shoulder as Labrys’ red eyes locked onto her gray ones. “Don’t get so down. You’ve got all of us here too, y’know, and we look after our own. You’re practically like a sister to Aigis and I too.” The smile on her cheerful companion’s face was enough to break her out of her melancholy, and Yuuna laughed a bit.

“I’m lucky to have you all. We should probably get back to the camp – never know when we’ll need to start marching again.”


End file.
